The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agapanthus plant botanically known as Agapanthus hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Pavlova’.
‘Pavlova’ originated from the crossing of the female or seed parent plant an unnamed Agapanthus inapertus cultivar (not patented) and the male or pollen parent plant an unnamed Agapanthus praecox cultivar (not patented) . ‘Pavlova’ was selected as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Pukekohe, Auckland, New Zealand in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Pavlova’ first occurred by tissue culture in 2002 in Avondale, Auckland, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.